Reflections of the Past
by LxIsxJustice
Summary: "I am going to die here. And my soul, black as it is, will be dragged to Hell. I should probably feel something." Agni was lost to the world of darkness before someone showed him the light. Agni/Soma Mature rating for later chapters.
1. If I Should Die

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my obsession with something that is actually still somewhat relevant, haha! Most of my fanfiction involve stories/books/movies that are either older or not as popular to write about, yet you seem to enjoy them, so I decided to write about something more recent. For those of you who haven't read/seen Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) I strongly urge you to go find the manga and watch the anime. It's got everything, and there are parts that I couldn't stop laughing at. In any event, I was approached by my dear friend Zoey to write a story with Agni/Prince Soma in it. She said (I quote) "There are simply NOT enough of this pairing! I mean, I looked all over FFnet and other sites, and there isn't enough! And doujinshi? There's NOTHING!-insert pervy gleam here-" Yes, she was very dissapointed to learn of the "lack of love" for this pairing. I admit, it was a daunting task, as I do not usually write yaoi, but as a writer, I pride myself in being able to write anything. Thus, this little piece was conceived. Because we don't get much backstory in the anime (there's more in the manga) of these two, I took the liberty to write it myself within the anime (not so much the manga) world of Black Butler. It mostly takes place in India, before Agni and Prince Soma travel to Britain (though they will be there in the final chapter). It is a look at letting go of the past and moving into the future, a feat that Ciel seems to fail at a lot. Also, this fic has some "theme music" I wrote the chapters to. This first one was written to "Rescue Me" by Kerrie Roberts. Anyways, I hope you like it, and I look forward to your comments. **

**By the way, I DO NOT own ANYTHING related to Black Butler. I just play with Yana Taboso's characters and then give them back slightly damaged.**

Reflections of the Past

So long…

So long since he had left it all behind; that life of idle ease and privilege afforded to the Brahmans. So long since he had been condemned to die for his hatred, his crimes, his sins. So long…since his god had rescued and redeemed his wretched heart.

Agni glanced over to where his beloved sat, meditating, as he always did before bed. Such things soothed the mind, body and soul, it was helpful for anyone to lose one's sense of self for a while and simply _be_.

The Hindi sat for a moment, his grey eyes roaming the still face of his friend, his lover, his everything.

_Prince Soma…_

He remembered.

xXx

_If for the space of an aeon,  
>One were to harbor an unwholesome mind<br>And scowling, scold the Buddha,  
>he would incur measureless offenses.<em>

Arshad's mind had been elsewhere. Despite all the wisdom to be found within the words of the Buddha, the white-haired man could not care less.

His eyes followed the figure of a servant, the body wrapped in cheap cloth that did nothing to hide the willowy frame that had captured the young Brahman's gaze. His eyes had trailed slowly, lustfully down the figure, lost inside his imaginings of heat and bliss and _want_, unable to decide if the creature was a man or woman. It did not matter.

"..ad. Arshad! Where has your mind wandered off to? Please pay attention when the Sutra is being read," a patient voice cut through the haze of his mind, and he snapped back to attention, trying to focus on breathing, calming himself, and the words being said.

It was a lost battle. His eyes slid back to the servant again, until the Bodhisattva finally gave up for the day and sent him off. That night was lost to the passion, the false fire as he claimed the (he found out) man-servant on the floor of his room that night. The man had pleaded and begged to be left alone, but Arshad ignored the cries of "Stop!" in favor of _My choice, My pleasure, My right_.

It was not the first of such incidents.

xXx

Years before, Arshad had witnessed a being of a higher caste take advantage of one of lower status. Never had he seen such injustice, and his heart was horrified by the despicable act. He began to see it everywhere. Not just in the form of sexual acts, but in violence, hatred, greed, abuse. All of these things sickened him, and he vowed to never be such an animal.

As time went on, he began to resent his self-imposed virtue. _Why should I not use my position of power? Why should I be the only one who does not have pleasures in this world? The others…they care nothing for those less fortunate, though they preach and they pray and they spout their lies like vomit. Those hypocrites, they teach me the ways of Virtue only to sully themselves with the dirt of those beneath them. Why should I not so the same? _He thoughtbitterly.

That night was his first experience with the pleasure of sexual relations.

Night after night, months he continued in this fashion, never heeding another's wants or needs. And one night, after he threw the female servant out of his room, he angrily smashed his furniture to bits in order to leave the self-loathing behind. When it would not go away, he stormed from his house. A friend of Arshad's approached him to ask of his latest conquest; it was a grave mistake on his part. Arshad practically tore the man apart in his fury. As it was, no one could identify the body, and thus, he was blameless.

That night was his first experience with murder.

The bloodlust was infrequent at first, but finally it consumed him. Every night a new defilement of a body, every other night, a killing in cold blood. Eventually, he was found out by his family, who had always been distant, and he ran like the coward he was. Embittered with hate for the ones who had abandoned him, he set his home on fire. The inhabitants screamed and fled, some lay burning to death in the smoldering building.

That night was his first experience with massacre.

It continued on for nearly two years, until suddenly…it was over.

The Indian government, controlled by the British, decided to take action against Arshad's rampages though the area. When they caught up to him, the violent beast was rather unwilling to cooperate. He killed a great number of the soldiers, until their sheer numbers overwhelmed him.

He was dragged to the local stocks, where he was stripped and flogged mercilessly. Every lash of the whip was met with an inhuman scream. Every lick of fire on his skin incurred a snarl of pain. The words, the words…they taunted him, they mocked him. Every day, villagers would come to observe his humiliation and agony and call him the scum of the earth.

And he knew they were right.

Those weeks were his first experience with torture.

Eventually, his body grew too weak to handle any more pain, and he simply closed himself off. He no longer felt, he no longer heard. He simply _was_. Nothing mattered, especially not himself. And when the people eventually tired of his pain, they cried out for his death.

On the eve of his twenty second birthday, he was led to the gallows like a pig to slaughter. _Pigs are fortunate_. Arshad thought idly. _They do not know that their end is near._ He was practically kicked up the stairs, his body far too weak to support itself, until he stood upon the platform.

_I am going to die here. And my soul, black as it is, will be dragged down into Hell. I suppose if this is the end, then I should feel something._

Nothing.

He stood there, as the executioner put the rope around his neck, its rough surface prickling and itching in the heat of the setting sun. Shadows danced as the sun guttered weakly, trying to hold on to the horizon. _Damn you all. Damn your miserable, cursed, hypocritical souls._ He thought without emotion while looking out to the crowd.

His eyes betrayed nothing, for there was nothing inside. He would not forgive them. He would not forgive himself.

A tear of blood fell from his eye.

The executioner stepped to the handle that would send him to his end, and he kept his eyes open, ready to greet his fate.

"You there! I hear you have the strength of a beast! I'm intrigued!" a voice called out in the crowd. For some reason he could not explain, Arshad felt at those words. It was anger at the interruption, but it was feeling.

A figure leapt from the crowd with skill and walked toward him. Arshad barely acknowledged the man. The person drew a knife, and Arshad briefly thought that he would die by the sword rather than the noose. A slash, and the cord was sliced from his neck, along with the long white hair that marked him as a Brahman. His eyes widened in shock, another emotion, as he stared into the crowd for a moment. Every face was matched to his utter disbelief.

The man spoke again, "As of now, the man you were is dead." He stood with his back to Arshad, his posture almost…defensive against the crowd. "It's time to be reborn into a new name and a new life!" Countless times he had heard similar words of the Bodhisattvas and despised them.

But somehow...falling from the lips of this man, there was no sweeter sound.

He didn't believe in the gods, didn't believe in anything. Until that moment. The man turned around, and Arshad realized that he stood in the presence of a god. _His_ god…

Prince Soma.

"Do you understand, Agni?" the prince beamed at him.

He understood perfectly.

**Read and Review my fine ladies and gentlemen. Reviews to me are like Sebastian is to Grell...well, maybe that's going a little far... ;)**


	2. Before I Wake

**Hello again! Welcome to the second chapter. :) This chapter was written to the song "Better Than I Know Myself" by Adam Lambert. Enjoy!**

The first few days in his "new life" were agony.

It was nothing the prince did that caused him this pain, at least not physically. But Arshad—no, his name was Agni now—could not understand the acceptance that had been extended to him.

Prince Soma had requested that Agni be his combat instructor, but knew that the man was far too injured and desolate to do anything now. And Agni was not talking. For seven days, Prince Soma would come into Agni's room and gently clean his wounds and change the bandaging himself. Seven days he personally brought Agni his meals and talked with him. Or rather, he tried to talk with him. Agni would never answer, always trapped in a self-imposed silence. He was angry at the prince, so angry…

Agni's life was a wreck, and he thought that the prince had taken him from the fate of death only to subject him to far greater miseries. Agni knew how he would be treated as a servant, and he wryly thought this to be far better judgment than anything Hell could have come up with.

And so Prince Soma would carry on animated one-sided conversations, never needing Agni to contribute. Slowly, Agni's body began to heal, and on the seventh day, everything changed.

His master had come in, as usual, with a cheery, "Good morning, Agni! I have brought a delicious meal from the cooks that I hope you will enjoy! First though, let us change your bandages once more."

Every time the prince reached out to touch him, Agni would flinch before settling into a forced calm. This time was no different. At his twitch, Prince Soma's face softened, as usual, and he whispered, "You don't need to be afraid of me, Agni. I am on your side." These were the words he said every day, yet…

"Why?"

The prince was startled. "Eh? You—you talked!"

"Why?" It was a demand rather than a question.

Agni's blue-grey eyes were steel, and his mouth set into a grimace, readying himself for the answer. He watched as the prince's face went from shock, to confusion, to understanding in a few moments. And the prince leaned forward, taking both sides of Agni's face in his hands. He leaned forward, and for a mind shattering moment, Agni's heart broke. He was paying for his sins. His master was going to abuse him as he had cruelly abused others.

But an amorous touch never came. Instead, it was a simple leaning of the prince's forehead against his. A sign of comrads, of respect, and trust. Agni's eyes went wide.

Still resting his head against Agni's, Prince Soma replied, "Because you are good."

It was as if the weight he had carried was being lifted off his shoulders, and Agni found…he could almost breathe again. Had he not been breathing all this time? He didn't know. But as his master drew away, an unfathomable look in his eyes and a bright smile on his face, he began to find peace. It was shaky at best, it those first weeks. In fact, Agni had never been more confused.

xXx

In the weeks that followed, Agni grew strong enough to practice combat with his new master. The first time they battled, Prince Soma left with numerous injuries. They were shallow, but still there, and the ex-Brahman thought his new life was going to be cut short when the guards rushed forward to detain him.

The most beautiful laugh he had ever heard sang through the air.

"Oh my! I don't think I've ever had such a skilled instructor before! Agni, it is almost as if that right hand of yours was blessed by the gods!"

Agni had turned, eyes wide, to see his master on the floor from where he had fallen, slightly bloody and grinning widely. His _Kapaṛē laṛa_ was disheveled and torn a bit, yet he said, "Thank you for not holding back. I will need to learn better tactics. I won't lose next time."

Agni fell to his knees to beg for mercy, though he knew that it was already given. But he couldn't _understand why_. "I—I'm sorry, master. Please forgive me…I—" But he was cut off at a hand brushing through his sweat-soaked bangs.

"Ah, do not worry Agni. Your job is to teach me, and I could hardly learn combat without a little pain. I trust you not to hurt me too badly," he said cheerfully, shakily standing and brushing off any aid. "Now, we must retire to change, so that we will be ready to eat dinner. I am famished!" With that, he began to stride towards his room, regal and majestic despite his wounds.

Agni was frozen for a moment, before running after the prince. He didn't understand, was he supposed to attend dinner with the sovereign? No, that was impossible….but then, what did he mean when he said 'we'? A hand reached out and grabbed his arm, startling him as the prince dragged him into his rooms, which were not far. Agni nearly fainted from the shock of it all. Why had the prince brought him to his rooms? His answer came swiftly, when Prince Soma began to pull out various articles of clothing.

"Hmm, it seems I am not so adept at choosing suitable clothing, so I'm afraid I need your help," the prince said absently looking from one _Śāhī bāgē_ to the next. It was clear he was confused. Agni was as well, but he excelled at not showing emotion.

"If the master wishes it, so it shall be," he replied, moving forward to help.

It was the first of many times he spoke those words, though they would be altered almost entirely as time went on. After he had chosen the clothing suited to the prince for a royal dinner, he silently stayed in an unobtrusive corner while the prince looked at what he had picked out.

"Oh! These are wonderful! Agni, I am very impressed that you have such tasteful choice in clothing," the prince's voice floated over to him.

He thought about not replying, as his servants had learned to do, but instead he simply said, "Thank you, master." The prince turned abruptly, a small frown on his face, his brows furrowed. Agni immediately feared he had displeased the sovereign, and quickly bowed his head to wait for punishment. _It is…strange_, he thought, _that I have cultivated the role of a servant so quickly. _He hadn't expected himself to fall into it so easily, as though he had been born into that caste anyways. But nevertheless, punishment was first and foremost on his mind. Because he hadn't observed the prince for that long, he didn't know how he acted when displeased.

It was nothing like he expected.

"No, no! That isn't right!" the sovereign said in an annoyed voice, tears starting to come into his eyes. Agni's face betrayed his shock, and the prince glared at him, the effect somewhat ruined by the tears. "You cannot call me 'master', Agni. Not when it's just us. You will refer to me either as 'My Prince' or 'Soma'. That is an order."

Agni's world was shattered in that instant. Everything he knew about caste, class, propriety, everything…disappeared. In its place was something that he couldn't fathom. Prince Soma had just given him permission to call him by name. As if he was worthy of speaking the name of his god after what he had done.

"Y-Yes, My Prince." He took the safer route.

A slightly disappointed sigh emerged from the prince's lips, but he turned to a wash basin to clean his wounds and purify himself of the unclean blood. Prince Soma's heritage was in Hinduism, while Agni had learned Buddhism. Both religions believed in the impurity of blood.

"Aargh, there is some on my back that I cannot reach! Agni, would you please help me?"

The shards of the shattered world were then stepped on and crushed further. First, the sovereign had _asked_, not demanded, his help. And the request was—

"M-My Prince, that is…I mean, I cannot purify you with my hands. They are more unclean that your wounds." And _that_ certainly wasn't what he had meant to say. He had just inadvertently called the prince impure.

"Nonsense, your hands are as clean as mine. Now, please help me, my back is itching from the blood drying!" he danced in place, trying to get the cleansing cloth to the center of his back, making irritated noises in the back of his throat.

"If my Prince wishes it, so it shall be."

Agni reached out a shaking hand to take the cloth from the prince, and hastily began to clean the blood of the wound. He forgot to be gentle.

"Ow!"

"I'm so sorry, My Prince!" he stepped back quickly, lowering his eyes.

When no answer came, he chanced a glance up, only to be met with the prince trying to hold in laughter. A few giggles escaped his hand covering his mouth, until he could apparently not contain them. Prince Soma laughed joyfully, abandoned to his mirth, with Agni staring at him, though it was very rude. "Agni! You…are so…jumpy...around me!" he managed to get out between laughs. "Surely you...cannot fear _me_!"

And the powdered remains of the shattered shards blew away into the wind.

"I—I—" Agni tried to stutter out a coherent sentence.

The mirth slowly disappeared from Prince Soma's eyes, until they held a soft sadness. "Do not be afraid of me, Agni. You are my friend, and friends do not fear one another. If I am displeased, I will tell you. And if you become angry with me, you must tell me. Alright?"

Agni could only nod, too stunned by the compassion this god-like being was showing him. "Good, now we need to find something for you to wear!"

Agni thought his heart stopped.

xXx

The month after that, Agni wrestled with acute despair.

All of his crimes finally took their toll, as he lay awake, unable to fall asleep. Their cries of pain and pleas for mercy echoed in him room, strangling him like so many vipers entwined around his neck. When he did manage to fall asleep, it was to be met with dreams of those he had hurt or killed. They greeted him with cold hands and colder eyes, ready for him to be brought to justice.

He would wake up drenched in sweat, unable to move or breathe.

He was oblivious to the prince's pain at the abduction of one of his closest friends, another servant in the palace named Meena. In the back of his mind, he knew he should be comforting Prince Soma, but he found he could not give the proper condolence with his own heart so full of misery.

He took to self-mutilation as a way to cope. Every night before he slept, he would take a sharp knife given to him for protection by the prince, and run the blade across his arms or his torso, desperate to atone for hurting people. His existence was an abomination, unclean, unfit to live. But the prince seemed to want him around, and so he would be.

But this was how he would pay.

One night, the prince suddenly appeared in his room as he was about to commit such an act.

Prince Soma's beautiful dark hair was mussed from sleep, and he yawned widely. "I can't sleep Agni, will you—" Suddenly he focused his eyes on an immobile Agni. The knife was pressed to his wrist, thin rivulets of blood running down his forearm.

"A-Agni? What…what are you doing?" Prince Soma asked hesitantly. Agni remained frozen where he was. "Are you…hurting yourself?

The former-Brahman's eyes lowered to the blade, and then they closed in pain at the desperation that welled up in him. If he could not do this—if the sovereign ordered him to stop—what would he do? "No...no, why are you doing this?" the horrified voice of the prince was like a dagger to his heart. He couldn't bear to see Prince Soma upset at him.

The prince ran forward and slapped the knife from Agni's hand. His hands gripped the material of Agni's _kurta_, shaking the man who had withdrawn into himself to avoid feeling anything from this encounter. "Why Agni? Why would you do such a thing?" Tears were spilling down his face, unable to stem the flow.

For a moment, it seemed like Agni wouldn't answer. Then…

"Because you are wrong, my Prince. I am not good."

Prince Soma staggered back as if struck.

"What—are you saying? You cannot mean—" he was interrupted by a glass vase being flung past his head in a blur. The ice-like sound of it shattering on a far wall was the only sound before the storm was upon them.

"I am not good! I am a despicable creature, unfit to live, much less live with you!" Agni's blue-gray eyes seemed to glow in the dark on the room, angered beyond sense. "Why didn't you let me die? I deserved to die! Yet you—you took that away! I deserved every beating, every mocking word thrown at me but you—" he yelled the words, as tears of blood flowed from his eyes. He couldn't bear this. He didn't want to. His Prince…what would he do to him now that he knew? He didn't want to find out.

He began to step forward to run away, but a hand gripped his arm. He made to pull away until he saw the hand was shaking. "Why…does everyone I care about always leave?" the prince whispered. His head was bowed, tears cascading from his hidden eyes, shoulders shaking. Suddenly, he pulled Agni into a fierce embrace. Agni's eyes widened and he stood paralyzed.

"Please Agni…don't. Don't leave me. I can't take it."

The words broke his heart, and he found himself wrapping his own arms around his Prince, heedless of the blood that still flowed. They stood like that for a long time; minutes or hours didn't matter. Agni rested his head on Prince Soma's head and breathed in his scent. It was simply indescribable.

"I won't leave you, My Prince. If it is your wish, then so it shall be."

**Read and Review my loves! I'm so sad, this fic hasn't gotten any reviews thus far! :'( I hope whether you love it or hate it, you'll let me know. Thanks!**


	3. I Pray My Love

**Hey all! Just wanted to clear up a misunderstanding. This a yaoi. Yaoi, or slash, is a relationship between two males (aka, a homosexual or gay relationship). I know I do not usually write these types of stories, but as I said before, I will write anything if either the mood is right, the relationship is feasible, and someone requests it of me. I do not write what I do/don't believe in, as my opinion is not what matters. Only the literature matters. Therefore, if you were thinking this was a purely platonic relationship between the two characters, I advise you to read my forewords before each chapter. If you are not comfortable with homosexual relationships (you know who you are), then I kindly advise you to press the back button, as this chapter gets intense. I will not be pleased with close-minded spamming or flaming on my reviews. If there is something wrong with the plot, my style of writing, etc. feel free to let me know. But if all you have to say is something to do with homosexuality being wrong, disgusting, or whatever, I will ream you out. That's a promise. ^_^ Anyways, on to the chapter! Warning: Contains explicit yaoi. Written to the song "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz.**

They became closer than anyone could have expected. The former criminal and the Prince of India were the closest of confidants and the best of friends, though only those who knew them well knew of their friendship. Others would simply assume Agni was a loyal servant as payment for his life having been spared.

But Prince Soma and Agni knew the truth. They were inseparable and Prince Soma was rarely seen without Agni tagging along a step behind him.

Eventually, the rest of the palace accepted Agni when it became clear he was a changed man. Some said the gods had sent him a vision and given him their strength in his right hand. The power was extreme, and difficult to refine, so Agni had taken to mediation again, as well as yoga, in order to balance his strength. Prince Soma had decided to join him, and now they greeted the sun together with their practice.

But the select few that were well acquainted with Agni when he was Arshad knew that it was no heavenly god who had changed his heart.

It was Prince Soma.

A year passed in this fashion, the two becoming more connected in mind and spirit as they learned each other's ways of acting and thinking. In fact, those who were crude enough would say that they were practically wedded in every way but the body.

They would be right.

In that year, Agni became increasingly aware of a tenderness towards Prince Soma that grew steadily each day they interacted. It started off as nothing more than simple gratitude for everything the prince had taught him about the way life could be. It then turned into a sense of comrades while they trained more extensively. The sovereign became efficient at many forms of India's combat styles, his efforts pleasing his family, though they still paid little attention to their twenty-sixth son. A tentative friendship (though not so tentative on Prince Soma's part) developed eventually, and Agni took to smiling a little more than he used to. And from there, Agni fell in love.

He nearly had a heart attack the moment he realized what the feelings that had been growing meant. Never before, despite all his sexual experience, had love ever come into the mix, and so the feelings were foreign to him. Instead of simply doing what his prince asked of him, he did it because he _wanted _to. He wanted to please the one who meant everything to hm. He wanted to give him the greatest joys, and fulfill all of his wishes. He wanted his prince to never feel sadness or pain; he would take it all on himself if he could. And he wanted to be the prince's everything as well.

xXx

It was one of those nights that Prince Soma came into his room after a nightmare. Agni would vacate the bed—Prince Soma never approved of that—and go to sleep on the floor while Prince Soma would curl up in his bed and fall into a more restful sleep. The first time this had happened, Agni was surprised (though really, he should have been used to the Prince's peculiarities) but allowed the prince to sleep in the bed. The older male adamantly refused to sleep in the same bed, despite the prince's insistence, saying, "My place is not the same as yours, my Prince. A servant _does not_ belong on a bed with his master."

That had sent Prince Soma into a long rant that ended in, "Don't you dare start calling me that again! I thought we were past such silly things like castes!" And _that_ had Agni scolding the prince for being foolish and ignoring the ways of the world they lived in.

They had stood a distance apart, arms folded, until they both breathed out slowly and agreed that Prince Soma would sleep in the bed, with Agni on the floor nearby. The sovereign insisted "If you are going to be so stubborn, then at least keep your hand on the bed so I know you haven't left."

This surprised Agni. He hadn't expected his prince to still harbor feelings of sadness after Meena left. He had searched for and found the woman through correspondence, and learned of the horrid truth behind her absence. She had abandoned the prince. The thought alone was enough to put rage into his mind when he learned of the betrayal to his Prince Soma. She did not deserve to know such an incredible being. He stopped correspondence for a time, until it once again opened due to the prince deciding to go to England to find Meena. But that was another worry. Instead of arguing about the uncomfortable angle of his arm, he kept one hand on the bed to reassure his prince.

Now, it was monsoon season, and the seasonal lightning and thunder that came with the changing of winds. Prince Soma _hated _monsoon season. Most nights would find him at Agni's door, asking in a small voice, "Can I come in?"

Never was he denied, but he always asked.

That night, however, was _very _different from all the others. Each time, Agni would leave the bed and make a small nest of blankets of the floor, while Prince Soma climbed under the covers. Agni would make a purposeful show of putting his hand on the bed, and the two would fall asleep. But this night was different.

When Prince Soma walked into the room, he did not let Agni get up. A hand pushed him back down onto the mattress, and he said, "Tonight, you will stay with me."

"But, my prince—"

"That is an order, Agni."

Agni froze, his entire being suspended in that moment. What was going on? A soft sniffle from the dark silhouette of the prince was his answer. Hesitantly, he opened his arms, and his divine one rushed into them, sobs wracking his body. He clung to the _kurta_ the taller man wore to bed, burying his face in his chest. Agni's breath hitched at the close contact, already chastising himself for the thoughts in his head. "My prince?"

"You left."

"What?" was the confused reply.

The seventeen year old choked on his tears and stuttered, "I…had a dream. That you left me alone, and I had no one." He was unable to explain further.

Agni sighed, knowing that this was a sore spot with Prince Soma. "This will never happen, my Prince. I told you I would stay with you as long as you wish it." The crying quieted down after a few minutes and a muffled voice spoke into his shirt, "But do _you_ wish it?" The question was a new one. Never had Prince Soma questioned if _Agni_ wanted to be here, serving him. Agni had always assumed the prince knew his feelings on the subject.

"Oh, my Prince. Of course I want to stay. You gave me a new life, a new song to sing in life that I could not have found without you," he replied, chuckling slightly to dispel the tension. _My prince, why do you worry about such things?_

"I see," Prince Soma replied curtly. Agni looked at him, shocked. Why was his sovereign angry with him? "So, it's because of gratitude that you stay. A simple repayment of debt?"

"No!" Agni heatedly replied, but he was ignored.

"Is that all I am to you? A master to work for until you can pay your dues and then leave?" his voice was rising and he lifted his head to stare at Agni, his eyes hard and cold. Agni gasped at the look on his prince's face. Never had such a look crossed his dear one's face.

"N-No! How can you—?"

Prince Soma struggled free from his arms, and sat on the edge of the bed, facing away from Agni. "Tell me why you stay, Agni. I want the truth."

_The truth. You would not like the truth, my prince._ He tugged on a strand of his white hair, praying fervently for guidance. What should he do? Prince Soma knew him far too well; he would know if Agni lied. _But the truth…_

"I love you."

The world stopped, time stopped, both Agni and Prince Soma's hearts stopped. All for an instant.

"I stay because I love you."

The prince slowly, carefully, turned to face Agni, the barest hint of hope in his eyes. "Really?"

"Yes."

Agni had never thought that saying those words would be so simple, and yet so difficult to admit. He resigned himself to the rejection that was sure to be coming, judging by Prince Soma's shock. His eyes glazed as he withdrew within himself, as he used to, to prevent feeling. "Agni, don't hide," the prince whispered when he saw the look he feared most come over his friend. He crawled forward on the bed, and took Agni's face in his hands. "Don't withdraw from me. I've told you, you never have to be afraid of me. I…I love you. So, so much, Agni."

Agni's head snapped up at the words he had never expected to hear fall from his prince's beautiful lips. "I love you, Agni. Please, believe me," the whispers continued in his ear, breaths coming fast and erratically in his chest.

Finally, it sank in, and he leaned forward to connect his forehead to the prince's—no…Soma, just Soma now—forehead. Nothing stood between them in this moment. Not caste, power, or pain; past, present, or future. They were together.

Agni slowly moved his head down a little, giving Soma time to say no. But he didn't. He wanted this as much as his beloved servant. Their lips brushed, once, twice, a third time, before Soma groaned and pressed his lips to Agni's in a deep kiss that burned the promise of forever into their souls.

It was Soma who moved first to deepen the kiss. Running his tongue along Agni's bottom lip, he was clumsy and unsure, but it was far better than anything Agni had ever experienced. _This_ was real, not some false fire and rutting to seek satisfaction at the expense of another. He wanted to give Soma every pleasure, every piece of himself that he could. Soma had the control in this moment. He would happily relinquish himself into the care of his master, his sovereign, prince, friend, lover, his _everything_.

Agni's eyes opened for a moment to look at the face he held so dear to him, nervousness and hesitancy, but also pleasure was present as their tongues danced wetly, neither seeking to gain the upper-hand; simply being together in this. _As we are in everything else_. His eyes slid closed once more.

Agni allowed himself to be pushed back into the soft pillows, Soma's movements fervent and heated even as he brushed his thumb over Agni's cheek. Soma's impatient struggling at his _kurta_ made Agni laugh softly for a moment before sitting up, lips still connected to his prince's soft pouting ones, taking the hem of his garment and slowing sliding it off of himself. Their mouths released when Soma's eyes widened as he took in the sight of his lover's bare torso. Deep scars and indentations marred the beautiful mocha skin, some marks overlaying each other. These were from the beatings and his self-harm; the world's, and his own. Agni watched stoically as his prince reached out slowly, as if to ascertain their reality, only to withdraw his hand. "You may touch them, my prince, if they do not disgust you. They have not hurt in a long time," he said softly, reaching to take Soma's hand and guide it to a raised line on his collarbone. The soft hands traced the scar from start to finish, drawing a shiver from Agni. _Please, my prince, do not find me despicable._

"So…so beautiful, Agni. You are so beautiful," Soma said, as though hypnotized by the sight before him. Tears began to leak from his eyes, and Agni was stunned. "Why did you have to suffer this? Why didn't…I get there in time?" His love asked, seemingly to himself. Leaning forward, he licked along a scar, moving up to the column of Agni's throat and softly following the crossing lines on the sensitive skin. The white-haired man moaned nearly inaudibly, but he knew Soma would hear.

"Do not blame yourself, my prince. It was my pain to bear, my sin to atone for. But I won't regret a moment of it if it led me here, to you," he breathed against Soma's ear, reassuring his lover even as he reassured himself.

Soma looked up at him for a moment, his yellow sea-glass eyes seeing into him, though him, like he saw his soul. A beautiful smile appeared a moment later, as though he liked what he saw. Agni watched with emotion like he had never felt; two crystal clear tears falling from his eyes onto his cheeks. Soma watched a moment as they marked a trail down his beloved's face, until he leaned down to touch them with his lips, soothing and brushing them away. "No more tears, Agni. Not anymore. I love you."

At those words, the dam broke, and all of Agni was focused on his prince. He leaned up to capture Soma's mouth once again, deepening it when the sovereign gasped lightly at the unexpected kiss.

He was pushed back once again when Soma leaned forward to brace himself over his lover. The sheets were soft, the fabric slithering against his body, making Agni overly sensitive to every whisper and rustle of silk above and beneath him. The prince slowly rolled his hips against Agni's, his eyes wide when he felt pleasure spike through him at such a simple movement. His eyes looked into Agni's, who smiled at him as if to say, 'I know.'

Agni carefully undid the clasp of Soma's _Śāla_, sliding it off his shoulders and letting it slide off the bed and onto the floor. His servant's instincts told him to take better care of his prince's clothing, but when he removed Soma's sleep shirt, the instinct fled, and a new one took its place. He slowly ran his hands up the sides of his lover's body, thumbs brushing over a toned abdomen from their training and daily yoga, until he came to the younger's shoulders. He pulled him down to kiss him for a moment, before moving his mouth to his prince's neck, nipping and sucking softly against the dark skin, careful to never leave a mark. Soma moaned at the feeling, rocking his hips against Agni's again, another sound emerging as his neck was gently assaulted, like he was made of the most delicate glass.

"Agni…don't be so cautious with me…I will not break. I want to feel your love, so much, it hurts. Please, Agni. Let us have_ kama_ together. Don't hold back," he breathed out slowly, leaning his neck to the side: an offering. Agni deliberated for a moment, knowing this was a battle he could not win against himself. With a groan of surrender, he latched back onto the slender throat, biting hard enough to draw a cry of pleasure from his prince. "Yes, Agni…like that. That is what I want," Soma panted as Agni's lips moved down to his collarbone and laved at the hollow of his throat, kissing and leaving trails of love-bites in their wake. When he continued down, his tongue drew little patterns on the prince's skin, like the _henna_ marks of the gods.

Soma squirmed under the ministrations, letting out a giggle when Agni touched a ticklish spot on his side. The elder male looked up at him with a bemused look, before taking one of the prince's dark nipples into his mouth. "Ah!" The cry was his reward. Smiling slightly, he sucked and nipped at it until it stood peaked and dusky, before moving to the other one, his thumb rolling the first. Soma's head tossed from side to side at the sensation. "Gods…Agni! Feels—!" Soma's eyes squeezed shut when one of Agni's hands began to trace down his abdomen, skipping over the burgeoning erection that lay beneath loose-fitted _paintas_, and toying with the drawstring ties at the waist. His beloved slowly slid the garment down until Soma could kick them to the ground. Agni's hands began to trace his thighs with hands and tongue, until Soma could take it no more. "Nngh, Agni, _please_ stop teasing!" Agni looked up quickly, not having meant to make his lover beg. Never should Soma have to ask for what he wanted.

"I'm sorry, my prince. I didn't—" he was cut off.

A breathy laugh and Soma said, "Agni! Don't be sorry, you did nothing wrong. Goodness my love, you _do_ talk and talk!" Another laugh, and Agni felt himself pulled up for a sensual kiss. The prince was a very quick study it seemed. When they drew away for breath, Agni quickly moved back down, before his tongue crept out to lick at the tip Soma's manhood. "Aaah!" the prince yelled in surprise, only to choke on another cry when Agni's mouth engulfed his entire length. "Oh!" Agni hummed low in his throat, the vibrations making his lover nearly scream at the sensations.

He had every intention of doing this until Soma reached climax, but the prince had other ideas. "Ag-ni! Haanh, no—no more!" The white-haired man looked up at his love, confusion etched on his face. "I want…I want..." the prince tried to squeak out his desires, but found he was too embarrassed.

Agni moved to place a hand on Soma's stomach, "What is it you want, my prince."

Soma took a shuddering breath, before whispering, "You. I want you, inside me." Agni couldn't understand how he, to this day, was still surprised by that request. It was completely something Soma would do. He _would _ignore their class difference, accept his servant's sordid past, give his love to that servant, and then ask to be the receiver of potential pain (Agni was sure Soma was a virgin in virtually every way) so that he could please Agni.

"How do you know of such things, my prince?" he asked, curiosity piqued, though he was fearful of the answer._ Ridiculous. You do not come to him innocent or virtuous. Why should you be upset if he is not either._ But that answer was an easy one to find. _Because I want to be his everything._

Soma looked uncomfortable at the question. "Um, well, I was looking for good reading material a few weeks ago, and…cameacrossabookonKamaSutra." Agni, being the excellent listener that he was, deciphered that blur of a phrase to mean 'came across a book on Kama Sutra'. And he guessed that Soma had not simply 'come across' such a book. He quirked a brow at his lover, pinning Soma's body against his own and rocking his hips to elicit a small whine.

"My prince, curious about all things. Well, if you know of these things, then you know what you are offering me, a servant, who does not deserve to kiss the ground you walk on?" he asked in a serious, low voice, wanting his love to be sure.

Soma pulled him down for a searing kiss. "Don't say that, Agni. It is I who is unworthy of you. And don't say otherwise!" he bit the white-haired male's lip when he tried to protest. "I know what I want, and I don't want to mess up if I'm on top. I want to learn of pleasure from you, and perhaps one day I will feel comfortable enough to try. For now…" he leaned in to lick the shell of Agni's ear. "What I want is to feel every fiber of your being mesh with mine: body, mind, and soul. Love me, Agni."

Agni could no longer hold back. He gripped his prince's hips and ground their erections together. "Aah!" he didn't know which of them cried out. Perhaps they both had, it didn't matter. As they set up a pace, Agni could feel a deeper sense of love and peace than he had ever felt before. Every motion caused Soma to whimper or moan deliciously, the older male closing his eyes as they rocked against each other. When neither could take the sweet torture any longer, he reached to the side table for the oil that he used on sore muscles. Opening it, the scent of jasmine floated through the air in a soft mist. Coating his hand in the slippery oil, he leaned back down to kiss Soma again, their tongues sliding against each other as their bodies did. Hand slipping down to circle and press at his prince's entrance, he whispered, "I love you," softly before pushing in a single finger.

"Mmf!" Soma squeaked into the kiss as his body tensed, unprepared for the strange feeling.

"My prince, you need to relax. I promise it will become better, but I need you to open yourself to me. Do you trust me, my love?" he asked, looking into Soma's heavily lidded gaze. The younger male breathed for a moment, before nodding.

"I trust you, Agni."

With Soma's body relaxing bit by bit, Agni continued to prepare his beloved's body for their lovemaking. "Oh gods! A—nngh—Agni, what was…?" A smile quirked Agni's lips as he brushed over the spot again. "Aaah! There—" A second, and third finger eventually joined the first, stretching and brushing over Soma's prostate, determined to bring him the greatest pleasure.

When he felt his prince was ready, he withdrew his fingers. Soma let out a soft whimper of loss at the emptiness, until he felt the heat of his lover's member against his entrance. "Agni, please, please, now! I cannot wait anymore!" his voice quivered with want, praying that Agni would deem him ready quickly. He nearly screamed when he felt his lover slowly slide in, inch by inch, until he was a good way in. _Oh gods, so incredible! _Agni's mind chanted. He paused for a few moments, letting Soma adjust to the foreign feeling, gently wipijng away the tears that gathered in the younger's eyes. Both of their breathing was labored, Agni resisting the urge to _take, posses, mine_. His battle was worth it, when Soma said, "Now, Agni. _Move_."

Withdrawing slowly, only to suddenly plunge back into Soma, neither male had ever known such a feeling. They set a steady pace, until the pain faded within Soma and pleasure replaced it. Agni 's only care was his lover, keeping the slow pace despite it nearly driving him mad, until Soma panted, "More! Harder…Agni! Please, I—" a scream of pleasure was torn from his lips as Agni snapped his hips directly into the prince's prostate. Angling his hips to drive deeper, harder, his length buried into the tight heat of Soma's body. A guttural moan left his lips at the intensity of the pleasure and love that sought to overwhelm him. He wished he could kiss his Soma, but the angle was wrong. Lifting his beloved's body, he settled him on his lap, facing one another. The position allowed him to slide in deeper, until their hips were nestled against each other. Both of them frantically sought each other's lips to drink of the sweet sounds that left their throats. And for Agni, it was a hymn to the god he had found in Soma.

"Agni—can't!…I'm…" Soma desperately tried to hold off his release, not wanting this to end. Agni was close as well, prolonging the sensation as long as he could until he thrust once more, and sent Soma careening over the edge. The prince gasped his name over and over as climax took him, muscles locking as his fluids spurted onto their stomachs. The feeling of his lover clenching around him was too much. Agni followed his prince, as he always would, with a wild cry of "Soma!" releasing his seed deep within his sovereign's body, until he had given all of himself to his prince.

Soma slumped forward, utterly spent, forehead resting on Agni's shoulder. He weakly kissed his neck, panting for breath. A peaceful quiet, soft gasping breaths the only sound in the dark room. "Gods, Agni," Soma finally whispered. "You are…so amazing. I love you so much." Agni closed his eyes and smiled gently, peacefully, utterly one with his everything.

He slipped out of Soma's body, earning a whine of disappointment, and laughed softly. Laying his lover beside him on the bed, he pulled up the sheet—making a mental note that he would have to wash them in the morning—and kissed his nearly sleeping prince on each of his eyelids. "I love you, my Soma. Sleep now, there are few hours left before we greet the sun."

"You'll never leave me, right Agni?" Soma sleepily mumbled, sighing happily when Agni's arms enfolded him and drew him close. He was already asleep when his question was answered. Smiling the smile he reserved only for Soma, he put a hand against his prince's heart and his own.

"This heart beats for you, Soma. As long as my prince wants me, so it shall be."

**Read and Review friends! I want to thank Mikochan for being a lovely reviewer. You made me smile, my dear. There will will one more chapter (more of an epilogue) after this.**


	4. My Heart To Take

**This is the epilogue/last chapter of the story. I hope you liked it. :) Song for this was "Thousand Years" by Christina Perry.**

Agni looked out towards the sun, admiring its beauty and warmth before turning back to his prince. The sun could not compare to the radiance before him.

"I can feel your eyes on me, Agni. What is it you are thinking about?" a small, cheeky smile gave his master away, despite his tranquil pose.

Agni laughed, holding up his hands in surrender. "You caught me, sly prince. I was thinking of us, and our story. It pleases me more every time I think of it."

Eyelids fluttered open to reveal yellow sea-glass eyes, which met his own blue-grey ones. "Hm, that's interesting."

Agni blinked, confused. "What is interesting, my prince?" Soma stood fluidly, walking over with grace and majesty befitting the young sovereign. A soft smile graced his full lips, wrapping his arms around Agni's lithe body and embraced him fiercely.

"I have thought of nothing else since you have been away from my side." The quiet words set Agni's heart to aching. He had betrayed his beloved to keep Meena from hurting him, but his plan had ended up hurting everyone..._especially_ Soma. His eyes squeezed shut, trying not to weep, until gentle lips connected with his.

It was lighter than a butterfly wing, at first, just a glide back and forth. Then, it became deeper until they could bear it no more. The prince sighed, "I want you, Agni. I have missed having you beside me when I wake up. I've learned so much these past weeks, and if there is one thing I wish to hold onto from this, it is that I love you more than I can possibly say, and that now, I understand that no matter where either of us go, you will not leave me. You are here." Soma took Agni's hand and kissed it, before bringing it to lay against his heart, the beat steady and strong.

"My heart beats for you as well, Agni. May I stay with you, here," he touched his hand to the other's heart, "So that you will stay with me forever?" Agni's clear tears dripped onto the hand on his heart, smiling radiantly, before leaning forward to take the prince's face in his hands. He kissed his Soma everywhere he could, before picking him up and laying him on the bed. His forehead rested against the other's, a gesture that had bonded them long ago.

They loved deep into the night, forgiving and worshipping each other in a dance as old as earth. When Soma lay asleep beside his beloved, Agni circled his arms around the prince and whispered his promise to his friend, his lover, his sovereign, his god, his everything.

"Yes Soma, I will be here. If that is what my prince wishes, then so it shall be. For it is my wish as well."

_The End._

**Read and Review! :) Should I ever attmept something like this again? Let me know.**


End file.
